Gender Switch!
by AlmightyHero
Summary: Ramuan yang dibuat oleh China untuk Russia gak sengaja masuk ke dalam teh milik England. Apa yang terjadi saat England meminumnya? Kenapa China bersikeras melarang England meminumnya? Chapter pertama tentang England. R&R&F...


A/N: Akhirnya… Sekian lama saya memimpikan bisa membuat fic tentang APH terwujud juga…. YAAAYYYY!!! *Author ditendang ke laut*. Untuk teman-teman saya, terima kasih selama ini mau membuatkan saya fic APH... Entah bagaimana mengatakannya... Saya berterima kasih sekali... *lebay*. Mari ramaikan fandom APH ini!!!!!!!

Nah, untuk para pembaca (cie…), saya harap Anda bisa menikmati fic APH pertama saya... Tapi harap hati-hati, karena fic ini GaJe, OOC berat, dan banyak yang lainnya...

Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, yang tak lain saudara jauh saya *Author dilempar bom*.

-

**Gender Switch!**

**-**

Pada suatu hari yang cerah, di mana krisis ekonomi dunia sedang kacau, Konferensi Dunia tengah berlangsung. Kali ini, pada konferensi tersebut, Germany yang menjadi tuan rumahnya, yang di mana Germany sendiri setengah hati merelakan rumahnya dijadikan sebagai tempat 'penampungan'.

Tetapi, saat konferensi tersebut tengah berlangsung, yang ada para negara lain sedang asyik dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Seperti America yang seperti biasanya selalu nyerocos non-stop mengenai pidato tak masuk akalnya (di mana isinya dia membahas soal krisis global dan mengusulkan untuk menciptakan pahlawan untuk melindungi bumi dari krisis bumi tersebut, yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri), lalu ada Japan yang setuju dengan pendapat Amerika tetapi langsung diprotes oleh Switzerland. Ada pula Spain yang lagi asyik dengan tomat-tomat kebanggaannya sambil diceramahi oleh South Italy dengan kata-kata pedasnya, kemudian ada Greece yang lagi molor dengan posisi kaki di atas kepala dan kepala di bawah kaki (?) sambil dikelilingi oleh kucing-kucing kesayangannya. Di lain pihak, ada Russia yang masih asyik membully para Baltic Nations. Sedangkan, di samping mereka, ada England dan France yang lagi asyik berantem 26 jam non-stop. Lalu ada Indonesia dan Netherlands aka Holland yang lagi glaring contest.

Kesal, Germany langsung saja menggebrak meja untuk menghentikan kekacauan tersebut sambil menggendong Italy di belakang punggungnya; persis induk orang utan menggendong anaknya. Para negara lainnya langsung terdiam saat Germany mulai membacakan long lecture-nya.

"Semuanya," seru Germany, "Kuharap kalian mau berhenti mengacaukan konferensi hari ini!!! Tak ada gunanya konferensi ini diadakan apabila kalian semua hanya bermain-main dengan aktivitas masing-masing!!! Dan...," lalu ia menoleh ke arah belakang punggungnya, di mana ada Italy yang sedang asyik bergelantungan di belakang punggungnya, "Italy, lepaskan aku."

Italy malah merapatkan pegangannya di sekitar leher Germany sambil merajuk, "Ve~ Aku gak mau lepas dari Doitsu~"

Germany langsung menyerah untuk berusaha melepaskan Italy dari tubuhnya. Baginya, Italy sudah seperti panu yang menempel pada kulit yang sulit untuk dilepaskan. Saat ia kembali untuk melanjutkan rapat, para negara yang lain ternyata kembali melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing. Akhir kata, kehabisan Germany langsung pupus dan ia menyerah untuk menghentikan semua kekacauan itu.

Di tengah keributan tersebut, China lagi adem ayem. Tidak seperti biasanya, pada konferensi kali ini sepertinya ia sedang meramu sebuah ramuan aneh. Semua negara yang baru menyadari keanehan tersebut, kecuali Sweden yang masih membaca bukunya tanpa suara, mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah China.

"Aniki...Lagi buat apaan, tuh?" tanya South Korea pada kakak tercintanya tersebut.

China tidak merespons. Ia masih asyik dengan ramuannya. Kesal dengan sang kakak, South Korea pun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

'Untungnya aku masih bisa bersabar, kalau enggak, aniki bisa-bisa udah ku...'

Tetapi, saat ia duduk di atas kursinya, ia baru sadar bahwa ia tengah menduduki Canada.

Kembali ke China yang lagi asyik dengan ramuannya. Sekarang ia sedang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil melirik-lirik ke arah Russia.

'Aiyah~ dengan begini, aku bisa memberi pelajaran padanya aru, kufufufufu. Dan dengan ini, aku bisa membuatnya berhenti mengintaiku aru~,' batin China, 'Tinggal satu sentuhan lagi aru~...' China pun memasukkan sebuah benda aneh ke dalam ramuannya disertai dengan suara tawa yang mengalir dari mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba...

WHACK!!!!

Prussia tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke arah China.

"AWWWW!!!! Hei Aussie, kau ini apa-apaan sih??? Sakit tahu, dasar sialan!!! Mana gak keren begini kalau aku jatuh!!!! Sial!!! Sial!!!" umpat Prussia kesal sambil meraba-raba bagian belakang punggungnya. Ternyata Albino itu jatuh dan menabrak China gara-gara ia dilempar Austria.

China menatap Prussia dengan tatapan kesal, "Apa yang kau lakukan, aru!!!!"

Si Albino menoleh ke arah China sambil nyengir-nyengir, "Oh, sial, maaf, aku hari ini benar-benar sedang sial. Sama sekali gak keren. F*ck f*ck f*ck!!!" Prussia langsung saja kabur sebelum China sempat berkata apa-apa lagi.

Saaat China kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ramuannya, ia baru sadar bahwa ramuannya sudah hilang dari genggamannya. Panik, China langsung saja mengedarkan seluruh penglihatannya ke segala penjuru arah. Dan ia mendapati ramuannya tengah melayang di atas langit-langit ruang rapat dan mendarat tepat ke arah secangkir teh. Teh milik England. China langsung menjerit histeris. Semua negara menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan kaget, bahkan Greece yang lagi asyik molor langsung jatuh dari kursinya gara-gara kaget mendengar teriakan China.

"Eh??? A-apa? Ada apa??? Ada gempa lagi di Haiti???" tanya Greece sambil tengak-tengok.

"Bukan dodol, ini tuh di Berlin!!! Tuh, China tiba-tiba saje tereak-tereak tak jelas!!! Makanye, awak jangan banyak tidur," ujar Malaysia menjelaskan sambil setengah mengejek.

"Ada apa oniisan???" Kiku aka Japan menghampiri China yang lagi mengguncang-guncangkan cangkir berisi teh milik England.

England yang tidak suka cangkir tehnya diperlakukan begitu langsung menghentikan China sambil menarik-narik tehnya dari China, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada tehku!!!! Lepaskan!!!!"

"Ja-jangan!!! Kau tidak boleh meminumnya aru~!!!"

"Tapi ini punyaku!!!!" England gak mau kalah.

"Wah, wah, lagi rebutan anak, ya, da, kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol," Russia yang dari tadi cuma menonton mereka menganggap bahwa pertengkaran mereka terlihat lucu di matanya.

"Baru kali ini munch munch aku munch munch melihat Iggy dan munch munch Yao bertengkar munch munch..." America ikut-ikutan numpang eksis di samping Russia sambil nyerocos gak jelas, gara-gara ia sedang mengunyah hamburger kesayangannya.

"Oui," France mangut-mangut, ikut-ikutan bergabung dengan Russia dan America.

Germany yang kesal melihat reaksi mereka yang berkesan gak pedulian (tentu saja dengan Italy yang masih bergelantungan di sekitar lehernya), kembali berteriak, "Heiiii!!!! Kalian ini bodoh atau tulalit, atau lemot atau bego sih!!! Kenapa cuma menonton saja??? Cepat pisahkan mereka!!!!!" bentak Germany kesal.

Akhirnya, England dan China dilerai oleh America dan Japan atas perintah Germany (karena Russia menolak untuk melerai mereka dan France malah kabur saat dimintai bantuan). Germany sendiri akhirnya yang mengambil alih cangkir teh England.

"Aku tak mengerti," kata Germany sambil geleng-geleng kepala, tetapi kepalanya jadi susah digelengkan gara-gara ada Italy yang lagi nangkring di lehernya, "Kenapa kalian bisa ribut begini gara-gara secangkir teh???"

"Aiyah~ So-soalnya..." China tidak bisa mengatakan dan membocorkan rencana rahasianya terhadap Russia pada Germany.

"Tapi dia duluan yang mulai!!!" sedangkan England yang gak mau disalahkan menunjuk-nunjuk muka China dengan kesal.

Germany menghela nafas sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari 'cengkeraman' Italy, "Apa boleh buat. Ini, England, aku kembalikan ini padamu," ujar Germany. Ia mengembalikan teh milik England pada pemiliknya. China langsung berontak.

"Jangan kau minum itu aru~!!!!" seru China panik.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya England dengan pandangan mengejek sambil meneguk tehnya.

Tentu saja China langsung berteriak histeris sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan.

X

"Baiklah, pertemuan hari ini selesai. Dengan begini, kesepakatan kita pada hari ini mengenai krisis global, akulah yang jadi pahlawannya!"

Sebuah buku mendarat tepat ke atas kepala America.

"Siapa yang ngomong begitu, hah???? Pertemuan hari ini belum menghasilkan keputusan apa pun, you dumbass!!!!" bentak England kesal.

"Tapi kan kalau aku yang memutuskan gak apa-apa 'kan Iggy??" kata America ngaco.

"Sekehendak jidatmu," England grumble-grumble gak jelas.

France yang dari tadi asyik membaca majalah bokep, saat mendengar perkataan England, tiba-tiba saja berhenti membaca majalah bokepnya, menatap England dengan tatapan aneh, "Anglais~ Suaramu kok sepertinya berubah ya?"

"Huh?" England menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang setebal buku novel Harry Potter saat ia mendengar kata 'suaramu berubah', "Suaraku berubah?"

Para negara lain juga ikut-ikutan kaget mendengar perubahan suara England.

"England, apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya America ikut-ikutan nimbrung. Ia juga merasa ada keanehan pada suara England.

"Kalian bicara apa? Suaraku biasa-biasa saja," England menjawab singkat, "Dan berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Tidak sopan..."

Italy yang dari tadi bergelantungan di leher Germany, ikut-ikutan nyerocos, "Ve~ mereka benar! Suaramu benar-benar berubah kok! Ya 'kan Doitsu?" tanya Italy pada Germany.

Germany mengernyitkan alisnya, "Ya..."

"Da? Suaranya terdengar agak...," Russia tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kebanyakan makan scone, tuh. Jadinya kena penyakit aneh, 'kan?" Indonesia juga ikut-ikutan ngomong gak jelas sambil menyisir rambut hitamnya yang panjang.

"Berarti terbukti, scone buatan England memang gak baik buat kesehatan. Merokok dapat menyebabkan gangguan pernafasan, kanker paru-paru, dan..." Singapore belum sempat melanjutkan ceramah ngaconya setelah akhirnya England memberikannya death glare.

Kesal, Germany menghela nafasnya, "Sudahlah, kalian semua. Kita akhiri dulu pertemuan hari ini. Besok kita bertemu lagi di sini," kata Germany mengakhiri rapat.

Semuanya langsung bubar.

X

England berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dengan perasaan tidak enak. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan negara-negara lainnya.

'Yang benar saja, suaraku berubah? Hn,' batinnya.

Tetapi ia juga merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Ia merasa sejak minum teh yang disediakan saat pertemuan tadi, tenggorokannya jadi sakit dan dadanya juga terasa agak nyeri bila disentuh. Karena terlalu banyak pikiran, lama kelamaan England merasa ngantuk. Sebelum akhirnya ia mendengkur.

X

"England~ Oi England~ Bangun, dong!!! Udah pagi, nih!!! Hari ini 'kan masih ada pertemuan jam 10. Jangan ngorok mulu dong," seru South Korea sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar England keesokan paginya. Sebenarnya ia malas untuk membangunkan England karena ia lebih memilih browsing gambar-gambar *piiip* dari internet, tetapi ia tidak bisa menolak perintah Russia yang sebenarnya disuruh oleh Germany untuk membangunkan England.

"England???" South Korea mengetuk pintu kamar England lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Ya, aku sudah bangun," suara sahutan England terdengar dari balik pintu.

South Korea mengerutkan keningnya dan mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu kamar England, "Apa???"

"Aku belum siap!!! Tunggu bentar kek!!!!" omel England dari balik pintu.

Kerutan di dahi South Korea bertambah banyak, jadi persis membentuk alis England. Ia seperti mendengar suara England berubah drastis, persis suara cewek. Ia berpikir, jangan-jangan England membawa cewek ke kamarnya? Tapi gak mungkin, karena selama ini ia dengar England adalah gay alias penyuka sesama jenis, apalagi ia adalah tipe cowok tsundere. Akhirnya, karena penasaran, South Korea memutar daun pintu dan membuka perlahan pintu kamar England. Pintu kamar England berdecit.

Saat South Korea memasuki kamar England, ia mendapati sesosok cewek berambut panjang dan pirang setengah telanjang di depannya, telanjang tepat di bagian pinggang hingga ke atas. Cewek tersebut beralis tebal dan bermata hijau, persis menyerupai England. South Korea langsung nosebleed melihat pemandangan tersebut. Apalagi saat ia melihat bagian *piiip* cewek tersebut.

Cewek tersebut menoleh ke arah south Korea dengan muka memerah, "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan??? Aku sedang ganti baju!!! Gak sopan!!! Minta ijin dulu kalau mau masuk kamar orang!!!"

South Korea langsung menghapus darah yang keluar dari hidungnya sambil berpikir, 'Kalau saja aku membawa kamera... Tak kusangka... England...'

Gadis tersebut kembali menoleh ke arah South Korea dengan tatapan marah, "Ngapain berdiri aja di sana??? Cepet tutup pintunya!!!!"

Tersentak dengan perkataan gadis tersebut, South Korea langsung tancap gas sambil tereak-tereak.

"BERITA EKSKLUSIF!!! BERITA EKSKLUSIF!!!! ENGLAND BAWA CEWEK KE KAMARNYA!!!! ENGLAND BAWA CEWEK KE KAMARNYA!!!!" seru South Korea dengan suara lantang, bak suara bass.

Para negara langsung menyembur ke luar. Bahkan Netherlands dan Denmark yang baru aja mandi, ikut-ikutan keluar dari kamar mereka dengan odol, sampoo dan sabun masih menempel di sekujur tubuh mereka.

"Ngomong apaan sih? Ngaco, kebanyakan bokep tuh," kata Poland masih dengan gaun malamnya. Matanya setengah terbuka.

"Ganggu orang aja," timbrung Switzerland kesal sambil menggandeng Lithuania; adiknya, beranjak keluar dari kamar mereka.

Lalu datanglah Germany bersama dengan Italy yang asyik menempel di lengannya.

"Hei, ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" seru Germany, menetralkan suasana.

"Ah, si maniak kentang," kata Romano, "Tuh, ada orang gila lagi ngomong gak jelas," ia menunjuk ke arah South Korea.

"Sumpah!!! Sumpah!!! England bawa cewek ke kamarnya!!!!! Mana ceweknya telanjang!!! *piip*nya juga lumayan, meski kelihatannya datar!!!" ujar South Korea ngotot.

"Fitnah itu dosa," Turkey yang jarang muncul tiba-tiba muncul, tetap dengan topeng di wajahnya.

"Betul itu, England gak mungkin bawa cewek ke kamarnya. Mana ada cewek yang mau dengan orang kayak gitu. Memang sih England itu seorang gentleman, tapi tampang dan sifat tsunderenya gak meyakinkan... mana dia sering jadi UK-e... Semua cewek pasti jijik dengannya... Kasihan England...," America yang bermaksud membela England malah mengatai ex-motherland-nya dengan cukup dalam.

"Oui, benar itu. Anglais tidak mungkin begitu," France ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Mungkin salah kamar. Siapa tahu kau salah masuk kamar," Estonia ikut menyikapi.

"...Benar..."

Sesaat, aura aneh menyelimuti hotel. Semua negara langsung merinding, entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja mereka mendengar suara bisikan halus di sekitar mereka.

"Russia, kau tidak membawa hantumu ke mari kan?" tuduh Spain.

"Eh? T-Tentu saja tidak, da," jawab Russia cepat.

"Kok rasanya aku merasa ada aura hantu, ya, aru?" China langsung memeluk pandanya erat-erat.

"Ve~ Do-Doitsu~ Aku takut...," Italy menempel lebih erat ke Germany, membuat Germany sesak nafas.

Ternyata, aura tersebut berasal dari Canada yang dari tadi diam di pojokan hotel. Tetapi tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari keberadaannya.

"Kapan giliranku muncul, ya..." kata Canada lirih.

"Pokoknya," seru South Korea, "Aku tidak bohong!!!! Cek sendiri ke kamarnya!!!!" ia masih ngotot, darah mengalir deras dari hidungnya, mengingat sosok cewek yang diceritakannya tersebut.

Germany menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita buktikan saja," katanya memutuskan.

Akhirnya, para negara bergegas menuju kamar England gara-gara bete dengerin omongan South Korea terus. Mereka memilih untuk mengeceknya sendiri, membuktikannya. Saat mereka tiba di ambang pintu kamar England, Japan disuruh oleh Germany untuk mengetuk pintu.

"England," panggil Japan sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Iya, sebentar!!!" terdengar sahutan cewek dari balik pintu.

Hening.

"Tuh 'kan, England bawa cewek!!!" celoteh South Korea.

Hong Kong segera menutup mulutnya.

"Eh, beneran, tuh?" celetuk Taiwan, "England bawa cewek…"

"Ayo kita pergoki mereka," ide jahat (atau ide kotor) langsung muncul dari kepala France.

"...Kurasa lebih baik jangan," kata Japan, "Gak baik berbuat be-"

Belum sempat berkata-kata lagi, ternyata pintu kamar England sudah dibuka oleh America.

Saat pintu kamar England terbuka, para negara sekalian mendapati seorang cewek sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Cewek tersebut memakai setelan jas yang biasa dipakai England saat menghadiri pertemuan atau rapat. Alisnya tebal, bertingkat-tingkat, ia memiliki sepasang mata berwarna hijau dengan rambut pirang panjang sepinggang. Bisa dibilang, cewek ini cantik sekali.

Reaksi para negara saat melihat cewek tersebut adalah sebagai berikut:

Russia terdiam saat ia melihat cewek itu dengan senyuman masih mengembang di wajahnya, America berdiri di samping Russia sambil ber-facepalm ria, Italy langsung berseru ve~ sambil menatap cewek tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar, Germany membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sambil memerah bak tomat, China gak sengaja memakan telinga pandanya, France mengeluarkan air liurnya hingga membanjiri lantai hotel, Spain gak sengaja melempar tomat-tomatnya ke muka Romano yang langsung kena omelan dari orang yang bersangkutan, Sweden masih diam saja karena ia memang gak tertarik dengan cewek, Austria yang lagi asyik main biola (apa hubungannya?), Japan cuma memerah gak karuan, Greece yang masih tertidur dengan posisi berdiri, Canada yang masih belum terekspos, dan reaksi-reaksi para negara lainnya saat mereka melihat cewek tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian semua berdiri di depan kamarku dan menatapku seperti itu?" cewek itu memiringkan kepalanya saat ia menyadari bahwa para negara tengah diam mematung di hadapannya.

America yang dari berfacepalm ria berjalan mendekati cewek itu, "Kau simpanannya England ya?" katanya.

"Hah?" Cewek tersebut membelalakkan matanya.

"Tak kusangka, Anglais bisa berpikiran kotor juga... Padahal kau ini manis, mon cheri. Kenapa kau mau sih jadi ceweknya Anglais? Lalu, di mana Anglais?" tanya France sembari melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang cewek tersebut.

Spontan cewek tersebut langsung menendang France.

"Kalian ini bicara apa??? Aku tidak punya cewek!!!" seru cewek tersebut ganas.

Japan ikut angkat bicara, "Kau ini ceweknya England 'kan?"

Sontak cewek tersebut langsung facepalm, "...A-aku? Kalian bicara apa??? Dasar kalian, bloody git... Kenapa kalian seperti tidak mengenaliku begitu, sih???" serunya kesal.

"Ve~Memangnya kau siapa?" tanya Italy bingung, "Bagaimana kalau kencan denganku saja? Dari pada kencan dengan England? Scone buatannya benar-benar tak enak-" belum sempat Italy melanjutkan perkataannya, Germany langsung menyeretnya masuk ke dalam 'kandang'nya.

"Tunggu!!!" seru cewek tersebut frustasi, "Kalian ingin mengerjaiku, ya??? Kenapa kalian pura-pura tidak mengenaliku begitu??? Ini aku dodol!!! England!!!"

Hening untuk beberapa saat, sebelum semuanya langsung berteriak histeris.

"Munch munch A-apa munch munch??? Munch kau munch munch England??? Tidak munch munch mungkin," kata America pelan sambil memakan hamburger kesayangannya, sehingga perkataannya tidak terdengar jelas.

"Tapi ini aku, dasar kau bloody git!!!!" seru cewek yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai England tersebut.

"Non non, Anglais itu laki-laki, bukan perempuan sepertimu," kata France.

"Juga agak lebih tinggi darimu. Badannya benar-benar pendek, ya, untuk dikategorikan sebagai cowok gentleman," ujar Denmark merendahkan. Ia langsung mendapat death glare dari cewek tersebut.

"Aku ini memang England!!!" teriak cewek tersebut stres, "Kenapa kalian mengatakan seolah-olah aku ini memang cewek, sih???"

"...kau memang cewek..." sahut Hong Kong setengah berbisik.

"Apa!!!???" seru cewek tersebut, ia mulai gila menghadapi para negara di depannya.

Akhrinya, Germany selaku tuan rumah, dengan berwibawa mengatakan, "Kalau kau masih bersikeras, coba kau lihat sendiri di cermin. Kau itu memang cewek..."

Cewek tersebut mengikuti perkataan Germany. Ia berjalan ke dalam kamar England. 5 detik kemudian terdengar suara jeritan dari dalam kamar England.

_**To be continued**_

X

Yah, saya tahu, pasti ceritanya gak nalar, ya? Maaf, sebenarnya juga mau dibuat one shot, tapi jadinya kepanjangan. Maaf juga kalau ceritanya aneh, karena saya sendiri baru pertama kali membuat fic APH. Flame dan review diterima, kok. Karena saya memang butuh saran. Terima kasih banyak!!!


End file.
